marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rawhide Kid Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Tully Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle2 = Flaming Gem! | Writer2_1 = Don Rico | Penciler2_1 = Bob Brown | Inker2_1 = Bob Brown | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Randy Clayton is playing marbels with his friend using a corker that a pair of outlaws named Slade and Kincaid recognize as fire opals. They approach Randy and as him about his corker and he tells them that he found it down by the river with a number of other similar rocks. Unaware of the value of his corker, Randy lets the men take a closer look at it. When they offer to buy it off Randy, he refuses and the men take it anyway tossing pennies at Randy and his friend. When Randy tries to fight to get his corker back, the Rawhide Kid arrives and helps Randy get his marble back and forces Slade and Kincaid to flee. After Randy's friends leave, the Rawhide Kid tells him why the men wanted the marble from him so badly -- it's a valuable fire opal. Realizing that there are more where that came from, Randy decides to show the Rawhide Kid where he found the opal, unaware that Slade and Kincaid are following after them. When Rawhide and Randy arrive at the scene they find six fire opals, which won't make them rich, but will help them get by. Suddenly they are attacked by Slad and Kincaid. The Kid has Randy send covering fire while he builds a makeshift raft so they can try to sail away down river. They get ahead of the two outlaws and after braving a waterfall double back and catch the two while they are looking over the waterfall looking for wreckage. Sneaking up from behind, Rawhide and Randy kick the two men off the waterfall and return to town so they can cash in their fire opals. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Slade * Kincaid Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle3 = Brand for Trouble | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Western Tale. | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = The Kid's Last Ride! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Chuck Miller | Inker4_1 = Chuck Miller | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Western Tale. | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = The Rawhide Kid | Writer5_1 = Don Rico | Penciler5_1 = Bob Brown | Penciler5_2 = Joe Maneely | Inker5_1 = Bob Brown | Inker5_2 = Joe Maneely | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = While camping out for the night the Rawhide Kid wakes up to find a cougar attempting to attack their horses. Although the Rawhide Kid manages to shoot the cougar dead, Randy's horse Smokey is too frightened to be useful anymore and the Kid has to tell his ward that Smokey needs to be put out to pasture. After dropping Smokey off at a rancher friend, the Rawhide Kid takes Randy into the town of Jackspir to find a new horse. There they find no worthy horses and later aid a Mexican man get back his prized horse from a man who stole it. Grateful the man tells the Kid to go to into the hills where the most perfect white stallion runs wild and free. The Kid and Randy ride out there and find the horse and fail multiple times in catching the horse. Changing methods, Rawhide instead sends his horse Apache to quell the white stallion allowing the Rawhide Kid to rope it around the neck and Randy to jump on its back and tame the horse. Succeeding, Randy is happy with his new horse and decides to call it King. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * | Notes = * "Flaming Gem" takes place after the fourth story in this issue given the fact that Randy refers to his horse as "King" instead of "Smokey". | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}